ninjaocfandomcom-20200213-history
Karaot Muzaki
Full Name: Karaot Muzaki Birthdate: 19 August Gender: Male Age: Part 1: 15 Part 2: 19 Part 3: 21 Height: Part 1:170 cm Part 2: 185 cm Part 3: 187 cm Weight: Part 1:58 KG Part 2: 63.3 KG Part 3: 76.20 KG Blood type:B Kekkei Genkai: Aishyadougan Occupation: Proxy Commander of First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces Affiliation: Konohagakure Team: First Division Ninja Rank: Part 1: Genin Part 2: Chunin Part 3: Jounin Ninja Registration: 013651 Academy Grad Age: 13 Chunin Prom Age: 17 Jounin Prom Age: 20 Family: Mirato Muzaki( Father) Shizuna Muzaki( Mother) Nature Type: Water Release Jutsu: Water Style: Waterball Jutsu Ninja Art: 1000 Water Needles Of Death Water Possesion Jutsu Ninja Art: Water Devastation Kuznami Summoning Jutsu( A three headed Water serpent called Arango with red eyes) Water Clone Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Multi Water Clone Jutsu Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Water Style: Water Dance Jutsu Water Tsunami Water Style: Liquid Bullets( Arango) Water Style: Solar Array Beam Jutsu( Arango) Water Style: Precision Piercing Jutsu( Arango) Water Style: Water Shockwave( Arango) Water Style: Water Serpent Jutsu Water Style: Water Defensive Barrier Substitution Transformation Jutsu Water Style: Water Tornado Jutsu Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu The Great Ball Kuznami Summoning Jutsu: Water Grand Finale( Defense is increased by 100% and attack increases by 80% when attacked it's stopped by Karaot's Water defense making it unbreakable and faster making it more effective than Gaara's sand defense also to note this Jutsu is only used in desperate situations) Ninja Art: Kuznami Spirit Bomb( Karaot can't perform this Jutsu only 1000 of his clones can perform this Jutsu when In mid air they all lift up their right arms as they start to build up their Chakra as they form a massive dark purple ball above their heads to a huge size and when they hit their opponent with this Jutsu it causes a big explosion cracking the ground in the process) Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu Water Prison Jutsu Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu Ninja Art: Water Replacement Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Water Wave Palm Water Style: Water Shuriken Water Release: High Water Defensive wall Water Style: Heavy Rain Jutsu( Used against powerful opponents as Karaot creates a heavy rain storm to advantage as he absorbs the rain inside his body and build it to make his water stronger and make the water his own this strengthens his chakra with his water throughout his body in mere seconds) Water Style: Water fists Jutsu Clone Technique Paper Bomb Shadow Clone Jutsu Multi Paper Bomb Shadow Clone Jutsu Water Release: Water Spikes Water Style: Whirlwind Turrent Jutsu Odama Kuznami Water Style: One Thousand years of pain Jutsu Water Style: Great Waterball Jutsu Weapons: Wire Strings Kunai Knives Shuriken's Paper Bombs Fuma Shuriken Hidden Kunai Mechanism Wooden Staff( Weapon Scroll Summoning) Smoke Bombs Karaot Muzaki is a Jounin- level shinobi of Konohagakure's Muzaki clan and is highly rated by Lady Tsunade as one of the most Intelligent and talented shinobi's in the Hidden Leaf Village. Karaot is highly respected by other Chunin and Jounin's who think he will make a great Hokage one day but the thought of Hokage doesn't interest Karaot since he see's himself more of a squand leader and would rather stay out in the battlefield. Background ''' '''Karaot Muzaki was born in the ouskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village where the Muzaki clan was. The Muzaki Clan of the Hidden Leaf Village was considered weak by other clans this angered a young Karaot because he believed the Muzaki clan was one of the strongest Clans and one to be feared so Karaot started training at a very young age to try and master his jutsu's in attempt to become Ninja. Couple weeks later Karaot's Parents sent him to the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Academy for him to realize his dream to become a real Ninja in where he can fully master his jutsu's and one day become the successor of the Muzaki Clan. Everyday after the Academy he would train for hours to perfect his Jutsu's like new techniques such as Clone Replication, Water Clones, Transformation and substitution. When Karaot got home he wouldn't spend time with his parents since he was so dedicated and wanted to become stronger and where he wanted to pass the exams was coming up to make sure he doesn't fail. His parents finally Accepted the fact he really wanted to become a real shinobi and not stay a novice this made his parents smile because they knew they was in safe hands because they believed when Karaot get older he will be the successor of the Muzaki Clan that will make reconised once again. Years passed Karaot learned how to fight and to master his jutsu's perfectly with techniques such as transformation, Substitution, Clone Replication, Water Clones, Water Style: Waterball Jutsu and Water Style: Water Defensive Barrier during his time at the academy Karaot slowly started to realize his Jutsu class was Water so he developed these techniques to make him stronger so he kept on training very hard to become a well respected Ninja from his friends, teachers and fellow Ninja's from the Hidden Leaf Village. One day when he got back from the Ninja Academy he saw the entire Muzaki Clan killed including his parents and there was nobody in sight but Karaot promised to himself ever since that day he will seek revenge for the death of his Clan and parents. Karaot kept training and training until he got stronger to avenge his Clan. Karaot lives by himself for now after the death of his parents and Clan. Karaot Muzaki has a long standing friendship with Tenten and met before joining the Ninja Academy after the death of his parents and his entire clan Karaot moved inside Konoha where he stayed with Tenten since he had no home and after this kindness from the third Hokage and Tenten approving Karaot Muzaki had nothing but respect for Tenten and this lead to a close bond over the years. Once the two entered the Academy Karaot Muzaki was one of the most intelligent students always wanted to learn new stuff in order to become a shinobi and by his knowledge he was considered the brightest student and was highly praised by teacher Iruka Umino by his will to learn more. Also he was one of the students who would stay behind when class was finished and study 1 to 2 hours befoe he left. Karaot would train for hours in order to become stronger and his dream was to become strong enough to become a squad leader under orders from the Hokage he achieved this by training everyday for long hours with his close friend Tenten whenever she had time. Personality ''' '''Karaot has a kind heart since he never see's bad things in other people and would never judge you if you are different he would accept the way you are and value as a person no matter what the other kids say about them. Karaot is also a smart Shinobi he always thinks things through never rush into things or opponents he uses an unusal stance to stop and think of a plan when stuck in a desperate or death situation and this is why Lady Tsunade rates him highly due to his knowledge and intelligence and also Karaot is a very determined figure when sent on a mission he will focus only about the goal of the mission and let nothing distract him while on duty also he will never let any of his comrades die during a mission if that means breaking the rules just to save his comrades he would do so without hesitation. Relationships Tenten: Tenten is one of Karaot's closest friends after he had nowhere to live after the death of his clan and parents Tenten offered for him to stay at her house with her since there was nowhere else to go. From that day Karaot showed loyality and respect for Tenten after taking him in all those years ago it even led to a close bond between the two as the two become the best of friends. Shikamaru: Shikamaru is another friend of Karaot's after the pair got promoted to Chunin's By Lady Tsunade and made both Chunin leaders of the Hidden Leaf Village where the pair of them has the responsiblity to what happens to the other Genin's in the village and they have been together on alot of missions as seperate leaders of two team units to undertake a very important mission. This led the two becoming friends over the years. Temari: After the Chunin Exams the pair became close as they fonded a bond between the two where Karaot saved Temari from certain death after facing a fairly strong opponent where the two defeated this Hidden Stone Village Rogue Ninja in the forest of death with a combination of Temari's Wind and Karaot's water they managed to kill him and since then Temari repaid the favour in return and soon afterwards they fonded a bound between the two throughout the years. Naruto: Naruto and Karaot have been friends for a long ever since the pair was made Genin's after graduating from the Ninja Academy. Karaot and Naruto have been on a couple of missions together even when Naruto annoys Karaot by coming with something really stupid to say Karaot always manages to think of a plan to get around it and after a few clashes between the two they always manage to work something out and work together as a team in the end. Karaot and Naruto's friendship is an interesting one to say the least. Likes Karaot likes to train for hours to become stronger because Karaot Believes there is no such thing as perfect. Karaot spends at least 5-7 hours a day at the training field in order to become stronger mentally and physically also learn new Jutsus along the way, Karaot also likes to spend as much time with his friends when his free such as going out getting something to eat, training with them and talk with them because Karaot values his friends very highly because Karaot see's them as his family after they had saved Karaot from his lonliness and for that he thanks them because without them Karaot would'nt be where he is today. Dislikes Karaot Dislikes things like being left out off an important mission where he thinks he could be useful and make the mission successful but Karaot takes it hard since he doesn't like staying behind because he thinks he feels worthless and weak which makes Karaot frustrated and angry so he feels he needs to train more to be considered next time so he goes to the training field and trains so hard to make sure he gets picked next time. Karaot also Dislikes enemies trying to kill Karaot's friends because Karaot treasures his friends very much and would lose control if he ever lost anybody close to him and would kill all the people responsible for the deaths of his friends and will not rest until all of them are put in their place with nothing but revenge on his mind if it ever came to that situation. Favourite Food Spicy Food, Ramen, Dangos, Vegetables Least Favourite Food Dumplings, Rice Old Friends and New Enemies ARC Karaot Muzaki was sent on a mission solo by lady Tsunade since he was the only available Ninja at the time since the others was on an important mission, Karaot had to go investigate weird disturbances in the Hidden Stone Village reports of a number of deaths but the death total was unconfirmed because even Lady Tsunade couldn't confirm how had died by this bizarre attack by an unknown indivdual so Karaot Muzaki left the Hokage's building where he headed towards the gate that leads out the village to start on his mission and find out what was going on and who is responsible for this bizarre attack and the deaths of the innoncent villagers in the Hidden Stone Village. Karaot began to make his way towards the Hidden Stone Village as he jumped from a tree branch to another tree branch as he hurried through the Hidden Leaf forest but karaot knew he wouldn't arrive at the Hidden Stone Village in one day but he tried his best to at least to make an attempt to cover a lot of ground in one day. After a long night sleep in the forest the morning arrived and straight away without eating breakfast karaot continued his way to the Hidden Stone Village more detrmined than ever to hurry up and arrive at the Hidden Stone village as soon as possible but Karaot was stopped in his tracks as he spotted a few wooden spikes headed in his direction so Karaot had to back flip off the branch and onto the one behind him dodging the wooden spikes where he landed on the branch standing his ground while analyzing the area to spot his attacker. Pakkon A rogue Hidden Stone shinobi appeared in front of his old friend Karaot Muzaki with a evil smile on his face while Karaot was in shock because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. " You what are doing here" Karaot asked in a nervous tone. " Isn't it obvious I'm the one who attacked the Hidden Stone Village where revenge will be mine", " Pakkon what happened to you, you used to be such a good guy but just look at you now". " Oh please those days playing Ninja with you and the Hidden stone Village are over. If you get in my way I will kill you". Karaot stood still in shock clenching his fists in anger and started to grit his teeth, " Guess there's no point in convincing you to come back", " Coming back was never an option". " In that case as you friend it's my duty to kill you right here and now to stop you from killing again since you have no intention of coming back", Pakkon got into his fighting stance, " Bring it" Karaot jumped off from the tree branch launching himself towards Pakkon where Pakkon used Earth Style: Wooden spikes Jutsu where a thousand of Spikes came flying towards Karaot where he dodged nearly all of them until the last one grazed his right shoulder but it didn't effect Karaot at the current time as he delivered his lethal punch to Pakkon sending him crashing through a tree and onto the ground below. Karaot jumped to the ground as he walked towards a fallen Pakkon but while he was walking towards Pakkon the poison started take effect as Karaot held his right shoulder in pain falling to his knees and struggling with the poison that was starting to spread. Pakkon got up on his feet and looked on at a struggling karaot " haha the poison has started to take effect it doesn't matter what you do to try and resist it you won't be able to survive my poison. Kara ot started to get up on his feet where a spike came out of Pakkon's hand where he approached Karaot in order to finish him off but Karaot grabbed his hand stopping him as he prepared a Jutsu of his own where Pakkon froze in shock. " This is it for you old friend" the purple energy ball started to form in Karaot's left palm and contained the energy not to go out of control as he complted forming his energy ball and struck it into Pakkon's chest as kuznami made a clean cut through Pakkon's chest leaving a big hole. " Kuznami" Karaot shouted which sent Pakkon flying onto a big rock after impact where he died soon afterwards because of his wounds. Karaot smiled on as he collapsed to the floor due to the poison taking over his body. Few Hours later karaot Muzaki woke up in the hospital after the procedure to remove the poison was successful where he was free leave to leave after a couple of hours where he was greeted by his friends who was waiting for him inside the waiting room this made Karaot smile knowing there was people who cared for him. Quotes (Tenten) " Like Sasuke I lost people that I loved and cherished but unlike him I don't seek power from Orochimaru because the only power I need is the will of fire from the Village Hidden in the Leaves" (Tenten) " Tenten we have a bond that can't be severed or broken and I promise to protect this Bond between you and me" (Naruto& Sakura) " Don't worry we will get Sasuke back no matter what it takes even if it costs me a few broken bones I will do anything for my friends" (Pein) " So your looking for Naruto sorry to dissappoint your party but you have to go ahead and Kill me because there's no way i'm telling you where Naruto is" (Shikamaru) " Out of everybody why did the Hokage choose you a slacker this is going to be so troublesome" ( Temari) " If you ever need backup for a Joint mission look no further than Karaot Muzaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves" (Pakkon) " As your friend it's my duty to kill you right here and now to stop you from Killing again since you have no intention of going back" (Konoha 11) " I've had the same type of relationship what Naruto has with Sasuke but difference is that I killed my friend because I had no choice because he was consumed by this hatred and revenge and sooner or later Naruto has to realize he can't bring Sasuke back no matter how much you try it never works because I've been there trust me." (Neji) " I think it's time to settle things you and me just like old times Karaot Muzaki from the Muzaki Clan against you Neji Hyuga from the Hyuga Clan in a sparring match what do you say ? '